


Family relations

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [6]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffvember 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: "You don't have to hold anything back"
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Family relations

_Thomas_

_Thomas_

"THOMAS!"

Thomas snapped his head around to see who was calling him. He turned around and saw Gordon infront of the door asking to be let in. Thomas quickly bolted and unlocked the front door and let him in.

Gordon shucked his raincoat and boots off and hung them on the coat rack. He shook off the remaining droplets of water and made his way to the fridge.

"Why are you wet?" Thomas asked

"It was raining"

Thomas looked to the windows to see outside in confusion and realised it was raining.

"Huh. Didn't notice?" his voice was small

"How did you not notice?"

No answer

Gordon grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it. He then put his hands on his shoulder to try and get his boyfriend's attention.

"Thomas"

Startled he suppressed years worth of highly trained combat skills and turned his head around.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You've been spacing out alot for the past few days, what's going on?"

Thomas sighed, "I'm fine, I've just been thinking alot"

Gordon saw that Thomas wasn't feeling like his usual self. He saw the tension in his shouldsrs and how it drooped down abit more. And he saw how his eyes have lost the usual spark it had.

He tried to diffuse the tension by making a joke. He smirked and jokingly said.

"You? Thinking? I didn't even know that was possible" 

Gordon wasn't sure how Thomas would react but he was glad that it earned a small chuckle out of him instead of his mood getting worse.

They just stayed silent, standing in the kitchen as Thomas slid a hand around Gordon's mid-drift. After afew minutes the timer ran out.

"Dinner's ready"

Thomas pulled away and took dutch oven out of the oven. He opened the lid to reveal a rich stew with chunks of beef in it mixed wirh an assortment of vegetables. Gordon inhaled the meaty scent of the stew and hummed in delight. In the 8 months they were dating Thomas only made this dish two times and everytime he did, it turned out to be the most delicious thing he's every tasted.

"Beef bourguignon, what do you think?"

Gordon smiled and turned his head to place a peck on Thomas's lips.

"I love it"

Gordon went to the shelves to get the bowls and the utensils while Thomas dove back into the oven to get the bread. Gordon put a kitchen towel under the dutch oven so it doesn't leave a mark on the counter.

Thomas placed the bread pieces on a plate and brought it towatds the counter. He took one of the bowls on the counter and served himself the stew. Gordon took a bug helping of the stew too and snagged afew bread pieces while there.

They ate in silence and just enjoyed their meal. Until half of Gordon's bowl was finished, he pipped up.

"So why'd you decide to make it?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no special occasion going on so what's the reasoning?"

"I don't know, can't a guy just make soup that reminds him of his mom" Thomas immdiately shut his mouth.

"Thomas" Gordon said worried

Thomas just looked away and straight into his stew. He was hoping that Gordon might drop the subject but he was wrong.

Gordon placed his hand on Thomas's and asked.

"What's wrong?" "Baby" 

Thomas couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't want him to see the ugly parts of him that he's been hiding for years. He kept hoping that he would drop the subject but Gordon pulled his face towards his and cupped it.

"Thomas, just tell me what's going on, randomly dropping tidbits about your mother like that and you've been spacing out alot for the past few days it's concerning"

Gordon was concerend for his boyfriend. He used to hide things but he thought he broke the habit. Heck, he even knows where he puts his favorite pair of underwear. What else was he hiding.

"My mom died afew years ago"

Gordon released his hold on Thomas's face and put his hands near himself to signal that he's listening.

"When I got back from Afghanistan I found out my mom died a few months prior and I missed the funeral. And honestly I still think about her alot. Especially around these days"

"It's nearing her funeral date isn't it"

Thomas nodded. Gordon brought their faces together so their foreheads were touching and whispered.

"I love you Thomas, and I don't want you to hide anything from me"

Thomas looked away and tried to pull back but Gordon held hos head in place.

"Not even the ugly parts, I want to hear every part of it,you don't have to hold anything back"

Thomas teared up at his confession. His heart bursting with love for the man infront of him. He walked around, towards him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You promise you won't be disgusted"

"Never"

***********************************************

They booked a plane to Virginia 2 days later so that Thomas could visit his mother's grave. When they got there Thomas lead him towards a cliff overlooking a sunset. Where there were two headstones.

"Mom always liked the sunsets here, she wanted to be buried with a good view. Dad too"

Thomas took a seat in the middle of the graves and put his head on the right headstone.

"Hey mom, it's me Thomas, I know I haven't visited you alot these few years but I've been doing ok. I moved to Hawaii and found alot of family. I even have a boyfriend and he also has a cool ass kid. I'm just hoping that things go well and I can call them my husband and my step son"

Gordon knealt down and hugged Thomas from behind. He kissed his forehead and knealt in front of the headstones to introduce himself.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Magnum, I'm dating your son right now. My name is Gordon Katsumoto. And yes him and my son do get along pretty well. And since I'm here I'd like to ask for your blessing in taking your son's hand in marriage"

Thomas gasped at Gordon's words and he pulled out a small box with a gold band inside of it.

"Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV will you marry me?"

Thomas felt tears run down his cheeks as he lunged towards him in excitement. He knocked him over and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"So I take it as a yes"

"Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna put this as Thomas with his dad but was convinced by my co-creator to do his mom instead.


End file.
